Random Perk Bottle
"Random Perk Bottle," or more commonly known as "Mystery Cola" or simply the "Bottle," is a power-up featured in the Zombie maps Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La and Moon . It appears as a glowing bottle similar to a Perk-A-Cola or Molotov Cocktail. The Random Perk Bottle power-up gives all living players a random perk that appears on the map for free. During Space Monkey rounds in Ascension, monkeys will attempt to destroy the Perk-a-Cola Machines. If all of the monkeys are killed without touching a perk machine, the player will be awarded with a Perk Bottle along with Max Ammo. In Call of the Dead, the Bottle, alongside a Death Machine or Wunderwaffe DG-2, appears if George A. Romero is neutralized with any weapon excluding the Pack-A-Punched V-R11. In Shangri-La, a Random Perk Bottle is only attainable by allowing a Zombie Monkey to take a Max Ammo power-up. The Random Perk Bottle will appear for half of a second before it switches to another power up in the cycle. Watching the cycle of the power ups once through makes this significantly easier as the Bottle appears after the same power-up each time. On Moon, the Random Perk Bottle can be obtained as one of the random perks that spawn on the Launch Pads. While the power-up is about to disappear the Random Perk Bottle will appear as the last power-up it changes to. It will only appear for a second, making it is extremely hard to obtain, especially since the Launch Pads send you in a random path. It also important to take note that the Bottle will not appear as the last random power-up on the Launch Pad every time. A Random Perk Bottle can also be obtained via the Quantum Entanglement Device. However, a red Random Perk Bottle can also be recieved and once obtained by either a player or Zombie, it will cause every player to lose a perk randomly. The Bottle is one of three ways to exceed the 4 perk limit, the others being the Focusing Stone and completing Richtofen's Grand Scheme. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mIjMBqIIIA&feature=feedu A video proving that a fourth Quick Revive on solo cannot be obtained through Random Perk Bottle. Trivia *It is possible to obtain all of the Perks on a map if the player obtains the Random Perk Bottle enough times. *This is the only power-up (excluding any power-ups received in Nacht der Untoten in World at War) that the Demonic Announcer does not state a line upon acquiring it. *In solo, the Random Perk Bottle will not award the player any more Quick Revives once the machine has disappeared, even if the player had all other perks. **Additionally in solo, if a player who didn't have Quick Revive and hadn't used up all his revives got Quick Revive from a Random Perk Bottle, that revive will not count towards the amount of revives he has left. *It originally appeared as one of the perks which flew across the map in Der Riese once the Fly Trap was activated. After the power-ups fly away, the Random Perk Bottle becomes the bottle of Juggernog in the Teddy Bear's hand. *It is impossible to exceed the 4 perk limit in Verruckt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino Der Toten and "Five" since there is no Random Perk Bottle in those maps. Category:Power-Ups